The Age Of Blood Intro & Chapter 1
by Elvenage
Summary: Elvenage Delphir and his friend embark on their epic quest through the world of Azeroth.


**T****he Age Of Blood**

INTRODUCTION -

I was out of breath. I had to stop. But I couldn't, HE was behind me. Who was he? Beats me. Up ahead I could see a light. Only then did I realize I was in a tunnel. The light was getting closer with every stride. My lungs were burning. The urge to stop was unbearable, but I HAD to reach the light. It was withing 3 strides, I was going to make it. Or so I thought I was. Darkness enclosed me.  
I woke up, startled, banging my head on the headboard. _Only a dream_, I told myself. As real as it felt, it was only a dream. I noticed my hear beating as if I had actually ran that extreme distance. _Weird..._

Chapter 1 -

As I lied in bed, I could feel the warm sun on my face. Summer...the best of the seasons. And the best part of summer? No school! But for me, it meant no more school, forever. Yes, I was graduating from the PTA(Paladin Training Academy), after 4 years of MAJOR boredom. Today, however, I was being forced to sit thought hours of the boring graduation ceremony. Hours of parents crying for their "little babies", and kids hiding their faces from embarrassment, except me. I only had one parent, my mother, who was sick . I never knew my father. He disappeared before I was born. But enough about my parents, I had to get ready...

*** * ***

I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Elvenage Delphir. I am a Blood Elf. We are a unique race, formed from our ancestors, the Night Elves...pssh...Night Elves. What a bunch of tree-hugging freaks. Anyways... I'm 17 years old and unbelievable eager to get our into the world. I'm somewhere in the neighborhood of 6'2, with dark, long, garnet hair, sold green eyes and a small garnet goatee. I have been training as a paladin under my sensei, NAME PENDING, since the age for 13, with my close friend, NAME PENDING.

Meanwhile, back in reality...

I was late. Crap. There was no way I could be late...again. And besides,, it was graduation, and I was near the top if the list of the names. No slipping in late for me.  
I jumped out of bed, and darted to the shower. After a quick minute and a half shower and an ew set of clothes, I was ready to go. I was to run to school to make it on time. As fast as I ran through Falconwing Square, I'm surprised I didn't trip over something, considering how clumsy I am. Standing at the gate to Eversong Woods was me friend, NAME PENDING, who I'd mentioned earlier. As I passed him I grabbed his arm, practically dragging him on the ground. Once he managed to get back on his feet, I let go.  
"Sorry," I murmured.  
Did I mention I wasn't a morning person? Pretty soon we were both running at full speed through Eversong Woods hoping to make it to the PTA on time. After a while we slowed down to a jog because, well, we were tired. Just as we began our trudge up the hill to the PTA, I heard a growl. As I glanced to my left, I saw a MONSTER NAME PENDING. We froze. We were both thinking the same thing. Since it was eating, we would try to make as little noise as possible, and creep around it. Just to be safe, I put my hand on the handle of my sword. We creeped slowly around it, not making a sound, when all of a sudden, and bird flew out of a tree, startling the .  
I could tell what FRIENDS NAME was thinking. The same thing as me.  
Oh. Crap.  
I grabbed my sword, ready to defend whether or not it attacked. The next minute was torture, the one after it, even worse. The ** lunged at FRIEND NAME, nailing his sword arm, which didn't help things. I jabbed at the ** with my Sin'Dorei Warblade, digging into the **'s back. It fell to the ground. Just to be safe I cut its head clear off. I rushed over to my friend, examining his wound. A giant gash running from his elbow to his shoulder. I was in the process of learning a new healing spell, Blessing of Light. It was risky to try now, but it was the only choice. Pretty soon, vultures would smell all this blood and come to pick at what was left. So I held me hands over the gash, focusing on healing. _Heal_. I thought. _HEAL!_ I noticed my hands started to glow. There was an aura around them._ Im...I'm doing it!_ I shut my eyes instantly, so I could channel all my focus on healing. Then, out of nowhere, and rush overcame my body, and it felt as though it was shooting out of my hands. Then I felt majorly drained. I opened my eyes to see FRIENDS NAME sitting up, holding his arm, but there was no more blood pouring out of his arm. Then everything went fuzzy. The last thing I remember was FRIENDS NAME shouting my name. Then it went black...

To be continued...


End file.
